My December
by MegamiSilence
Summary: When your favourite 'I HATE YOU!' couple get shacked up in a mansion during a huge snowstorm in December, what exactly would happen?Hai that's right you Rei/Wufei lovers, check out what happens!! A LOT of swearing!!
1. The trickster's gunna get it!

My December  
By: Megami*Silence  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.  
AN: This fic is humor/romance! I'm a fanatic Rei/Wufei pairing. This is based on the song 'My December' by 'Linkin Park'. When I first thought of this fic, it seemed way too much like Sweet November (No Rei's not going to die!), so I spiced it up a bit. Note: There will be lemon in later chapters.  
______________________________  
December, 1st   
  
The air was crisp, and sweet smelling of pine mixed with a smokey scent. The snow was lightly touching the ground. It had been snowing for the past three days straight.  
  
Usagi Tsukino hurriedly walked towards her boyfriend's apartment. She was going to be having a week trip with all her friends. What was the special occasion? Usagi was proud to say, it was her one year anniversary with Duo Maxwell, her one and only.  
  
She approached the tall building and entered the front oak doors. Giddily she continued down the hallway, towards the elevators. She pushed the ^ (up) button five times, just for fun. The elevator finally opened, and she hopped in, pushing level 3 and closing the elevator doors. Excitedly, and impatiently, the uncontrollably happy teenager tapped her foot on the ground to await her escape of the long elevator ride. With a 'ding' sound the doors opened, allowing Usagi to feel free again.  
  
Usagi arrived at the door 35- C, her beaux's room. Usagi lightly knocked on the door to announce her arrival. The door was opened and Duo's face appeared in front of her.  
  
Duo was so kawaii. He could take her breath away at times, and other times she would be rolling on the floor in laughter. They were so alike as well. They both were happy, kind people. They liked to be fun and adventurous, and they loved to EAT!  
  
Usagi wrapped her arms around Duo's neck, and hugged him tightly. She was being very jovial today. Her childish nature intrigued Duo, because she was more than a free spirited child, she was a gorgeous blond that would light anyone's day up.  
  
Duo suddenly felt a little dizzy, "Um ... Usa-chan... you're... choking... me!!" Duo cried in help for her to let him breath. Usagi let go, but giggled at the sight of Duo panting. He looked up at her, squinting his eyes, like he was insulted, but immediately forgot about that, and went on to a different subject, "Hey babe! You made it just in time for Mako's food!" Duo cried joyously.  
  
Once again Usagi giggled, "Well what are we waiting for?" she grabbed Duo's hand, and pulled him towards the kitchen. Sure enough Makoto was making a huge meal. It really was big, more like a feast.  
  
"Whoa Mako, what's with all the food?" asked Duo, as he was drooling. Makoto looked at the slobbering Duo, and made a disgusted face at the pitiful sight. She smacked his forehead away. "Well Maxwell-san, I wasn't going to make this much food, but then I thought, Hmm, maybe Minako and I would like to eat something too." she said sarcastically, with a grin playing at her lips.  
  
Duo laughed nervously , and pretended to runaway.  
  
Half an hour later Makoto, Minako, Duo and Usagi were done eating the food made for a king and queen, well in this case Duo and Usagi.  
  
"So!" Usagi announced, "We need to go over the plans for the trip." she stated confidently, looking pleasant. Everyone looked at her in surprise of her aggressiveness to work. Usagi continued, ignoring the looks. "Who isn't coming?"   
  
Minako looked from her empty plate, " Rei and Ami aren't coming." Usagi's eyes widened. She made a little squeak in obvious disappointment and surprise. But before she could say anything Duo interrupted.  
  
"Neither are Heero, Trowa or Wu- man." he said sounded disappointed himself. Usagi's eyes widened even larger than previous.  
  
"What do you mean they aren't coming?" she shrieked, still looking at Minako. Minako looked scared. Rei Hino was Usagi's best friend. The only one who knew the real Usagi Tsukino. Having Rei not there, was like a 50% loss of real fun.   
  
"Yeah." Minako continued, "Rei said that her grandfather would need her at the temple, and Ami said that she had to study..." she always knew all the gossip or 'information' as she liked to call it.  
  
Duo also continued, as everyone shifted their gaze towards him, "And, Trowa isn't coming because, well he didn't actually tell me why... um Wu- man isn't coming because of 'the attack of the onna's' or something like that, and Heero isn't coming for obvious reasons..."  
  
Usagi looked started to pout about that, until a knock at the door lightened her up, "I'll get it!" she chirped. The others just starred at the door intently. Usagi bounced towards the door. Once she opened it, she squealed happily. "Haruka- san, Michiru- san, and Hotaru- san!!"   
  
"Konnichiwa, Koneko-chan. Are we late?" asked Haruka. The sandy blond, that would overprotect Usagi, and probably never quit it.  
  
Usagi shook her head, "Iie. Are you hungry?" she asked delighted to see them. It was kind of awkward though, just standing there, and offering food.  
  
"Iie! We had sushi for dinner Usagi- sama." Little Hotaru slipped her hand into Usagi's and smiled, looking innocently at her hime.  
  
Usagi smiled brightly, and mocked a sigh, "Oh, Taru- chan, how is it that you can be so polite?" she asked, as she ushered the new arrivals in.  
  
Hotaru giggled, "Michi- mama taught me!" Usagi sighed a real sigh, and sat with Hotaru on the futon in Duo's small living room. The rest joined and tried to sit down, but succeeded in having half on the floor in the end.  
  
Haruka looked around, "Hey where's Winner boy?" she asked, slightly glaring at Duo, who had his arm draped around Usagi's shoulders. Michiru saw that, and smacked Haruka on the chest. Haruka pouted, "You know, I may seem like a guy, but that doesn't excuse the fact that I'm still a woman so please steer clear of my sensitive areas, Michiru."  
  
Michiru glared daggers at her lover, "Haruka Te'noh don't use that tone with me!" she warned at a sheepish looking Haruka, "and leave Duo alone! He has right to be close to Usagi- chan."  
  
Haruka mumbled a sorry while rolling her eyes.  
  
Duo cheered, " Thanks Michiru. Q- man had some business to tend to, but he'll be here soon. As for everything else, we have it covered. Food, clothes, camera, it's all packed." he said, his eyes looking up as he counted the list with his fingers getting lost at four.  
  
Hotaru smiled, "I hope Rei will be alright traveling home." she said concern evident in her voice.   
  
"Why would she have trouble?... and where is she?" asked the gossip queen, Minako.  
  
Hotaru shifted her position, as her legs uncomfortably didn't reach the floor. She looked at Minako, "Rei agreed to housesit for us while we're gone, but on our way over, we heard that there is a big snowstorm headed our way. They say it's supposed to be a record-breaking blizzard."  
  
"Record breaking?" Minako looked confused.  
  
"It means it could be devastating." Haruka answered looking rather bored. "I think we should leave earlier, the blizzard has already started." she announced, pointing towards the window behind the futon. Duo, Usagi, and Hotaru turned right around to watch to watch the harsh snow whip against anything in it's path.  
  
Usagi looked concerned, "Maybe Rei shouldn't go home tonight."  
  
Michiru nodded. Duo was thinking how it would be nice if Rei and Wufei could listen to each other like Haruka and Michiru, then they would make a cute couple... wait a minute... snowstorm... Rei and Wufei... alone in a house? Duo started to get excited. He leaned over and passed his information to Usagi. Her face lit up.  
  
Haruka looked at them suspiciously, "What are you planning?" she immediately asked. Then she thought her question over for a bit and put her hands up, "Iie, iie don't tell me... I don't want to know!"  
  
Usagi and Duo laughed. Duo raised from his seat and casually walked to his phone. He dialed Wufei's number. The phone rang a couple times before the answering machine came on.  
  
Duo annoyingly gave a message, " Wufei... WUFEI! I know you're there, you're always home on a Sunday! C' mon buddy, pick up the phone! pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up. WU-MAN!"  
  
"NANDA?????" yelled a paranoid Wufei. He had been meditating, and was trying to block out Duo's noise but finally gave in, "What in the hell do you want Maxwell?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Um... well... er would you do me a favor?" Duo stuttered, trying to sound as moronic as he could.  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes, "Spit it out!" he commanded.  
  
Duo smirked, but was glad Wufei couldn't see him, "Could you pick up a box from Haruka's place?" he asked innocently.  
  
Wufei growled, "I will NOT pick up anything from that psychotic onna's house!!" he yelled. Wufei and Haruka weren't exactly friends. Well they were, but they were more like boxing friends. They say "Hi, how are you," one minute, and then they can start beating the shit out of each other the next.  
  
Duo did every bit of pouting, whining anything that would easily annoy Wufei. Though he already knew Wufei was about to hang up. "Wufei, you're not coming on the trip that's very important to Usagi and I and you refuse to help for one time. You're so selfish!"  
  
Wufei's eyes widened. Did that baka even know what selfish was, because he certainly was not selfish! He knew he had just lost anyways. He sighed, " If I get you this box, you'll be gone for a week, correct?" he challenged. He heard a muffled uh-huh coming from the other end of the phone.  
  
"So... you'll do it?" inquired Duo.  
  
"I'll do anything to make you shut-up and go away." Wufei stated.  
  
"Great!" Duo squealed before realization dawned on him that he was just insulted. "Hey..." but Wufei had already hung up, and went on his way.  
  
Duo hung up as well. He returned to the group and sat down with a satisfied look on his face.  
  
"Nani?" Makoto cautiously asked.  
  
Duo smiled, "I just created history." he said smugly, and giggled with Usagi soon doing the same.  
  
*With Wufei*  
  
Wufei grumbled, groaned, sighed, and cursed himself for actually agreeing to a 'Duo favor'. He reluctantly opened the garage door. The wind was very strong, and the snow had started to act up. His motorcycle obviously wasn't a good idea.  
  
Wufei slipped his black leather jacket on, and opened his car door. He bought a car for occasions like this. It was a cheap one, he worked on it himself. He was proud of himself for accomplishing such a long task, and made it out with perfection. Although there was an accident recently. A large person had ran into it, while it was parked. But the person ran away before Wufei could bitch at them.  
  
Wufei jumped into the car, and turned it on..... it wouldn't work, so he tried it again..... it wouldn't work... so he tried it again, it still wouldn't work. Wufei started to get really mad. "Work you stupid, piece of no good shit!!!!!" He screeched. Miraculously the car turned on. Wufei mused to himself, 'What's the point in using a key, when all you have to do is call it a piece of shit?' and then the car turned off. Wufei growled in frustration.  
  
After about ten minutes of trying to start the damn car, it worked! Wufei drove off to Haruka's house reluctantly. He really hated that person!!! She could beat him up.... that's the real reason he hated her. It would be at least another twenty minute drive before he would reach the house, so he played some tunes. It fiddled with the dial, trying to find a good station, which weren't many. He finally came to Planet Radio 93.9 FM, and kept it there. The song Lateralis by Tool was playing.  
  
  
Soon after twenty minutes exactly, Wufei had come to the destination he was looking for, unfortunately. He turned off his car, and sat there for a minute. He heavily sighed, and slowly omitted from his car. Casually, he walked to the door, and rung the doorbell.   
  
*Rei's P. O. V.*  
  
Rei had been watching the news for a while. She normally wouldn't watch television, but when she heard about the snowstorm from Haruka, and was told to stay there overnight, she started to clue in to what was actually going on. She'd only been there for about an hour, taking her own little tour around the big house. She loved all the paintings that were created by Michiru. And she decided that she was going to do some training tomorrow morning, before she left.  
  
Suddenly a knock at the door was heard. Rei turned her sights to the door, before picking herself up, and see who was beckoning her. Slowly she turned the doorknob, and pulled the door wide open. As soon as she saw Wufei standing in front of her, she slammed the door shut, and glared at it.  
  
Once again the door was yelling at Rei to be opened, before it snapped in two from Wufei's repeated bamming. Finally Wufei shouted, "Open the damn door onna!" Rei fumed. She couldn't believe how friggin' arrogant that jackass was!!!! She ripped the door open again, and glared daggers at the Chinese man.  
  
"What do you want Chang?" she asked sourly, from having this day fall atop of her from the sky. All of a sudden a big avalanche of snow fell from the roof of the house. Wufei ran into the door, to avoid the collision. They both stopped and starred at the mound of snow in front of the door. How ironic was that? Wasn't Rei just thinking about things falling from the sky? Then she turned back to the baka, she had come to dislike, very much so.   
  
Wufei also turned his attention back to the raging priestess psycho and replied, "I need a box." Rei raised an eyebrow, and then sweat dropped.   
  
"Well that _really_ tells me something!" she commented back, annoyed by his presence.  
  
Wufei tried to act calmly around this fumer, but it was just too damn hard! "Maxwell asked me to pick up a friggin box, so I'm here to pick up a friggin box!!!" He yelled impatiently.   
  
Rei huffed in hysteria, "Well I don't have a friggin box, so you're not getting a friggin box." She replied. Now Wufei was mad! Really, really mad!  
  
"You better have a friggin box here, because I did not drive a half our drive for absolutely ZIP!!" This was certainly interesting. Wufei, was repeatedly saying friggin box, and Rei was repeatedly bitching at him for wanting a friggin box. It was all a matter of time before either realized that they were just wasting time trying to argue about a friggin box, meanwhile... a homeless man had just been swallowed up by the deadly storm. If Rei and Wufei weren't yelling, they might of been able to hear the constant 'Oh My GOOODDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!' from the television.   
  
Rei couldn't believe what she was hearing, this guy was making it sound like it was all her fault, that he had arrived and wouldn't leave, which, of course, was both Wufei's doing. She was feeling outraged at this particular moment, and, if she would be in public, she would advise the bystanders to NOT stand near her... that's why it was perfect that it was just Wufei standing by her. "You know, I cannot fucking believe you actually listened to Duo.. You baka! You're not getting a friggin box from here, because I don't have one, so leave dammit!" she yelled right in his face, he sneered at the onna in front of him.  
  
"I came here for a friggin box! So! I am NOT leaving until I get a friggin box!" he retorted angrily, which came naturally... around her.  
  
"You want a BOX?" she asked, smoke omitting from her ears, "I'll give you a box!" she came at him full force, and tried to punch his face, but Wufei- having the skills that he did- could easily catch her fist.  
  
He finished off his excellent performance by a cool comment, "That was not the box I was looking for." Cooly he was acting, Wufei had a very weird way of acting, well that's what Rei thought anyways. Rei had very strong feelings about Wufei, most consisted of hate... others were paranoia, annoyance, and scum bagging!! She broke free from his grip on her hand, and backed up, before she really did something she might regret, like killing him.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" she yelled, followed by, " YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! EVEN IF I HAD A FRIGGIN BOX, YOU'RE NOT WORTHY OF IT!" She now had exploded, and jumped to the door, proceeding to open it. "Like I said, I HATE YOU, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS HOUSE!!!!!!" Right when she finished her last sentence a car could be heard screeching down the highway, obviously having trouble from the snow, and ice consuming the road. Rei and Wufei starred at the sight. The car veered off the road, into a narrow ditch, where it lay stuck. The neighbors were already running towards the unfortunate family. Rei blinked, and slammed the door shut, turning around with anger still flashing in her eyes, and screamed, "OKAY, SO I DON'T HATE YOU _THAT_ MUCH!" And stormed out of the room, with a dumbfounded Wufei to watch her retreating figure.  
  
*****  
AN:  
Just to make it brief, because this is getting long... Wufei had settled in now, and Rei has calmed down. Both are in opposite sides of the house, purposely avoiding each other. They hadn't talked, or seen each other since Rei's little thinger going on, and probably enjoy one another's silence... for once. Anyways, Rei was still planning on training in the morning... but she didn't know that Wufei was planning on the same thing.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Okie Dokie, how was that? This is probably my first attempt on a full fledged comedy... is it even funny? I don't care, I just felt like doing something that I've never done before. Just so you know, for the chapter titles, I'm going to name them really cooky names, but have NO fear, the titles have nothing to do with the chapter... alright, I talk to much!! 0_o REVIEW!! By the way, does anybody have a friggin box?  
  
Megami*Silence 


	2. Me and My Grass!

My December  
Chapter #2~ Me and my Grass!! ¬.¬_~  
By: Megami*Silence  
Disclaimer: Me no own any ov da anime!!! :µ  
AN: Okie, well, I got a lot of positive reviews for this story, so far... and so I WILL continue!! Thankies go out to all that _did_ review.. I appreciate it.. ^-^;; All right, I'll stop gushing, but beware I might start to glomp... RUN , RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Aoko: I'm so happy & honored you picked my story to be like the 1st comedy that you actually liked.  
_________________________________  
  
December, 2nd   
  
Rei woke up with a headache. She figured it was from all the excitement last night. Which reminded her, Wufei stayed the night. Well, thank god he wasn't going to stay for very long. She grumpily got out of bed, and changed quickly. The quicker she gets rid of Wufei, the happier she'll be. She scrambled out the door, and headed towards Wufei's room. Then she realized... what room was he staying in?  
  
Well, the fact that Haruka had forty three rooms in the house, didn't exactly help the situation at all. Rei sighed in frustration. Why did her life have to be so hectic? Then she looked down the long corridor, and sighed again. She knew right there, that she was never going to get a break!   
  
She turned to the next room, beside hers. Casually, she strode up to it and knocked on the door. She heard a faint knock, every time she knocked on the door. So someone must've been in there. "Hello? Wufei, are you in there?" she called out. No one answered, so she knocked a little harder, and repeated her previous question. Still no one answered. She growled, and opened the door. 'Oh! For cripes sake!' she cursed. There was no one in the room, which didn't explain why she heard the faint knocking. Rei narrowed her eyes, and looked at the interior of the door. There was a framed poster hanging on it, and bounced every time the door moved. Rei showed her distress by yelling for a second... and then she continued on.  
  
32..... 33..... 34...... 35..... There was Wufei... no where to be seen!! She couldn't believe this, and with all her yells of distress, approximately 35 he didn't show his face. How did she, of all people, get stuck with _him_ like this? She walked towards the next door, and knocked on it, with her head. She thought to herself, 'This is what using your head feels like.' She slowly opened the door, and looked inside. She quietly and calmly closed the door behind her. She drew in a deep breath and then exhaled... and then yelled as loud as possible. Now she was extremely pissed off! She had steam blowing out of her ears, and her face turned as red as Mars. She stomped to each door that was left, knocking them all down with her amazing kick. She continued this rampage, until she got to the last door.  
  
Rei's eyes widened . This was the last room in the house. The only one left, there were no more rooms after this one, in some way Rei was relieved, but otherwise she was completely and utterly furious at Wufei for being in the last room of the whole fucking house!  
  
'Enough stalling!' she screamed at herself, she huffed and puffed and blew that door down. She took one step inside, looking around she saw a coat laying across the bed with messy sheets, and a pair of shoes were on the ground beside the bed. Rei couldn't believe this, how did he know every right way to make her go insane.  
  
"What are you doing onna?" the very familiar voice demanded to know. Rei abruptly stopped her plotting of Wufei's death, and she spun around to see the very same person that's head was in the oven at 500 degrees Celsius just a few seconds ago (or so she wished). You know, she had been trained to stay calm and collected, and just mentally let go of the situation. But hey? Who said that was ever fun? Rei bit her lip, and grabbed onto her hair, ready to scream her head off any minute. Wufei just stood there watching in amusement at the sight of her epiphany. He watched just to the point, that she started to bore him, he casually walked right past her into the room he had recently stayed in, and shut the door. Rei turned around, and stared at the door. He just ignored her didn't he? Rage filled her already furious eyes, and her face began to boil. She gripped her own neck, and started to make fake strangling noises, daydreaming that it was Wufei.   
After finishing up with giving Wufei the finger, Rei sighed and knocked herself in the face, 'How could I have not known that Wufei was going to end up on the complete opposite side of the house than I was? The Gods! They wanted to do this to me!!!!! It's not fair, haven't I been punished enough?' As Rei was thinking to herself, she accidently walked into a doorway, of one of the many rooms that she destroyed because Wu-baka wasn't there! She stood there dazed for a few minutes and then looked at the spot where her head collided with, there she saw a drop of blood, slowly making it's way down the post to the carpet. Reality finally caught up with her, and it made her mad. Even I, the author am shivering at the look she had shining in her big, huge, wide, gigantic, eyes!!!!   
  
She raced hastily towards the training room. Keeping the anger at full tilt, she blasted through the doors and made her way to the machines. The first machine was chin up bar. She grabbed hold of it and counted as she pulled herself up and down. Rei had this weird force that occurred every time she was mad. It was kind of like being accident prone, only this was different because it was her strength mixed with rage that caused accidents to happen.   
  
She continued to use her strength in calming herself down on the bar, counting every time her face would come in contact with the bar. Her body moved in a swift motion, up and down, up and down. Her muscles rippled in every movement, and perspiration accumulated after a while. She was doing fine so far, until the same thing she wanted to forget crept back into her mind. Wufei laughing at her, mocking her, challenging her with his onyx eyes. It irked her to the pressure point. Without noticing it, Rei used so much power in pulling herself up, the bar couldn't handle it and snapped of its supports. It came down fast and hard and Rei collapsed on the ground, a yelp following soon after. Rei sat there for a moment. Now there was no stopping her, pure death awakened in her.  
  
She stood up and looked around. She spotted another machine that could prove a challenge for herself. Rei maneuvered around many interesting objects and plotted herself down on a seat. It was a solo flex. She gripped the handles and pulled all her weight into it, using her torso to push forward, while keeping her lower body on the seat. Rei focused all her energy into this laborious activity, while keeping a steady head during this rough time she was experiencing. Rei moved forward and backward, forward and backward continuously. It was relaxing her for the moment, when tension came back to her, and the same face haunted her again. She stopped exercising for a second. Staring at the face that wouldn't disappear. Rei screamed at it to go away, and then she kept up with her training, pulling the weights more, and faster. It was a little too fast than she could handle and the cable snapped, throwing Rei forward. She crashed into the rack of dumbbells.   
  
She pulled herself up slowly, and ran to the treadmill hoping to forget this whole thing, and maybe she could be at ease for at least a minute. She started out walking but gradually it became a jog, and finally a easy run. She was running for about 10 minutes. It was wearing her out and that was a good thing. Maybe she could take a relaxing bath and then sleep for a couple of hours. Rei was disturbed of her teasing dream when the treadmill went berserk. First the treadmill switched to extremely slow pace, meant for old people with practically broken bones, and then it switched to the fastest pace possible which Olympic athletes use. Rei smacked the control panel a couple of times, getting angry again. Instead of reacting better, it got worse. The panel short circuited and exploded, sending Rei flying backwards tripping from the treadmill, falling onto her butt. She was pulled backwards because the treadmill was still moving, and she bounced off the ground a couple of times. It did hurt a bit, but she took this a bit calmer than the last two incidents.   
  
She walked over to the bleachers that were in the far back corner of the large, spacious room. She climbed to the very top and sat there, crossing her legs upside down. She started to breath in large heaves 'inhale, exhale.' her mind told her over and over again. This started to make her feel better. Well, better than before anyway. When she was sure she would be feeling good from now on, she retreated from this spot, and went back to the main floor. She walked towards the punching bag, and bowed at it. That's when the real training set in, and it was very relaxed, and meticulous moves she mastered.   
  
Just then, Wufei had made his way to the training room, about to continue his morning workout. Once he walked in he was totally surprised seeing Rei move so delicately with skills he had never seen a girl practice. He knew that she was probably mad at him, and he liked that, but he didn't want to get all pissed off right now, so he lurked in the shadows and watched her instead. He could tell she had been practicing martial arts for a long time, because not many people could have this many skills while training themselves. Wufei moved closer to one of the exercise machines that Rei had been using before. Wufei stopped watching Rei for a second to observe the interesting looking melted object that he recalled was a treadmill.   
  
"You're making me nervous, Chang, I might have to kill myself!" Rei remarked, sensing his presence. She mocked him for being a baka because he thought he could hide from her.   
  
As if reading her mind, he used the very same word against her, "You're such a baka onna!" Secretly he smirked at her instant reaction.  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK!!" She screeched. She hated it when he called her anything negative. He was so insensitive. Some people do have feelings, he should know that.  
  
"Iie, I think you deserve it." He retorted, hiding the mirth that started to dance in his eyes.   
  
"Then I'll fight you for it!!"  
  
"Oh yeah? What do I get if I win?"  
  
"Um... Uh... well.... I'll cook you breakfast? Yah, and if I win, you LEAVE!"   
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"   
  
Thus the duel begun. In respect for the opponent, they both bowed although they didn't really want to. They took their stances. Both stances were almost identical. They were so alike, yet so different, and they didn't even notice this themselves.   
  
Rei started off, and ran towards him throwing a punch his way, but his left hand blocked it, and in return he kneed her. At the last minute she blocked his knee, and then she used her left leg to sweep him off his feet. He did fall, but immediately kicked himself to a standing position again.   
  
He leaped for her grabbing a hold of her arms, but she kicked him in the groin, sending him backwards a bit. He exhaled in frustration turning red in the face.   
  
'This is an onna, and she's a quick thinker... go full tilt.' He thought to himself. He jumped after her, and ducked low as she tried to hit him, but was swept off her feet from Wufei's sweep kick.   
  
Rei's alerts went off as she detected Wufei's kick to the face, she quickly did the splits, and caught his foot in the air, throwing him off balance. He stumbled back, and she tumbled forward onto her feet.   
  
Rei sent a flying roundhouse at his stomach but his quick reflexes made him fall low, and then back up kicking her in the stomach instead. She grabbed her abdomen and looked at Wufei with rage, she threw herself at him, and they both dropped to the ground, now wrestling more than sparring. They rolled over, so Wufei was on top now.   
  
Rei punched him in the face. Wufei's lip started to bleed, and droplets fell onto Rei's face. Rei pushed him away from her and jump kicked him in the chest after springing from the ground. Wufei drew back, and went back after her.  
  
Wufei threw a couple of punches her way, though she blocked all of them, she repeated the same thing and Wufei blocked all of her punches as well.   
  
Wufei quickly grabbed Rei's hair, and twisted her around, holding her in a locked position. She couldn't move her arms or head, so instead she kicked up, her leg bending all the way behind her head, and making contact with Wufei's face. He grasped his face in pain. She spun around kicking him in the side. Wufei took hold of her leg, but she reacted by bending her leg and gripping his shirt, sending him over herself, backwards.   
  
Wufei landed on his back. He snapped back up. "I will admit you are good, but now I'm going to have to stop being nice to you!" he threw her way.  
  
She snorted, "You don't have anything better than that, so I'm not worried!" She threw back in his face.  
  
He smirked, 'You have no idea....'  
  
Wufei ran towards her, she knew he was going to going for her upper body so she did a cartwheel as he approached, hoping to strike him in the face but he caught her foot and threw her onto her back.   
  
She got up slowly, and turned crouching low like a wildcat ready to pounce on it's prey. Her growl showed Wufei her anger and he knew that that was her weakness. She jumped after him throwing her body at him, her arms raised in front of her, but in midair she changed position, kicking him in the chest from his ducked position.  
  
He retaliated by letting himself be knocked backwards only to grab her legs as she tried to land and he allowed her to land... on her face.   
  
She, still being held at the ankles, got on her knees, and then all together she fell backwards at a great speed using her elbows as weapons, blasting his gut, forcing him upwards and letting go of her ankles she easily rolled off of him.  
  
He was so close to really freaking out on her, he forgot all respectful martial art skills and dove at her knocking her forward.   
  
He held her down, she kicked and screeched for a bit, but Wufei was just too strong. He flipped her over, and stared at her cynical face. She thought this was child's play. He grinded his teeth. "Don't think this a game, because I'm about to pulverize you."  
  
"You're going to hurt little ole me? My, my Wufei I thought you didn't fight girls. I thought they're too weak to fight." Wufei saw a spark flash through her eyes. She was really enjoying this.  
  
Wufei stood up. Rei was about to get up herself, but Wufei drop kicked her in the stomach and then rolled onto his knees pining her neck down. He followed up with a punch in the face. She groaned before letting her arms show her defeat.  
  
"They are." Wufei shot at her. He stood up and walked out of the room. He didn't even offer to help her up. She slowly sat up. She looked at his retreating figure, feeling the blood make it's way down her face. "AAARRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG!!!!!! I can't believe this!" She started to freak out again. This time knowing it was her own fault. She lost because she taunted him and he used that to his advantage.  
  
Rei stood up and walked away, running the events through her head. She smirked thinking that they did have a good fight even if it was ruined by herself.  
  
*****  
  
A half hour later, Wufei could smell the food being cooked from the corridor where he was looking at all the paintings. He had eaten Rei's cooking before, when they had a great big party at her temple. She made a home made traditional Chinese meal. It was absolutely delicious considering his residence was in Japan at the moment. Wufei closed his eyes reminiscing of his old days in China. It was the dark years for the Dragon Clan, where he had trained and trained to be the pilot of Nataku, that's when it was rare to actually eat a meal. He would savor the taste of the shrimp sub gum and gu gai pan. Now he could smell the rich flavors of herbs and spices and... burnt toast!! "Damn!" he could hear from the kitchen. He figured she was probably too mad to want to deal with him right now, so he went to the kitchen to annoy her.  
He quietly stepped into the kitchen, where he saw Rei's back bent over the sink furiously scraping the burntness off the surface of the toast. He walked over to the breakfast table and pulled himself a seat. There, he watched her as her face became more red when the food in skillet was starting to over cook. Wufei had smile playing at his lips, but he stopped himself from doing so, after all, he was professional!!   
  
Rei slowly turned around, and she seemed more pleasant than just a second ago as she successfully scraped away the unwanted blackness on the toast and saved the food from tasting like a frying pan. AS she turned, Wufei watched and saw her eyes sparkle with some unusual feeling he had never noticed before. The morning sun had spilled into the room from the window above the sink and hit Rei gracefully, giving her a warm aura. At that moment Wufei forgot the disagreements between them and focused on the other side of Rei's personality, which could only be described with so many words such as trust, beauty, wisdom, faith, gracefulness, elegance, those simple words filled a world of hate and war with love and peace, it made Wufei feel strange, something he never felt before and he could feel his cheeks get warmer, but he couldn't help staring....  
  
*CLANK*  
  
Rei dropped his plate of food in front of him with a cute humph sound which meant she was irritated that he was staring at her. She totally startled him, though she couldn't tell because he was so cool about it, he snapped back into attention like waking up from a nightmare. His warm cheeks cooled down and he remembered how stubborn and arrogant she was. He was going to say something when the scent of the food wafted into his face and he took a long, drawn sniff of the beautiful food. Rei watched him as he did so and was pleased at his reaction. Without further hesitation, he picked up his chopsticks and started to eat her masterpiece. He had absolutely no expression on his face while he stuffed more and more food in his mouth.  
  
Rei also picked up her chopsticks but she was totally concentrating on the slightest look upon Wufei's face that she could get, so she didn't bother looking at what she was doing while she put food in her mouth, first she missed and poked herself in the cheek, then she unceremoniously missed her mouth with the rice and some stuck to her face and then when she finally took a glance at her food and was about to safely place it in her awaiting mouth, Wufei spoke. Thus she unintentionally dropped the food in her mouth and swallowed without chewing, making herself choke, practically to death.   
  
When her coughing died down, she asked in a hoarse voice, "What did you say?"  
  
"I said your cooking needs works, in other words you should know what you're doing before you try to serve your guests, unless you're purposely trying to kill me!" he repeated.  
  
"Oh, you have no idea!!!!" she took a sharp breath, "AND YOU ARE NOT MY GUEST!!!!!!!! YOU ARE A PAIN IN THE ASS, AND YOU ARE DRIVING ME NUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her rage reached her peak and she picked up her plate and chucked it at Wufei.   
  
Wufei could have wrung her neck at that moment but instead he looked down at the mess that was soaking through his white t-shirt. Of course she would have plum sauce on her rice, it only makes sense because it can make such a lovely color when strewn upon a nice clean, WHITE, shirt right? He couldn't believe this, now she had down it. He ripped his shirt off and threw it down. Rei was unfazed by his action and instead of yelling she simply picked her chopsticks up and threw them as well, they bounced off of Wufei's head. She growled and walked back to the counter to clean up.  
  
He was pretty mad, and really didn't know what to do at the moment, so he picked his shirt up and left to find the washer and dryer. Wufei had a pretty image of Rei sitting on a platter in the middle of a feasting table with an apple in her mouth and her arms and legs tied together. This picture amused him and he continued to think of this image and the movie Hannibal.   
  
Meanwhile Rei was in the kitchen and she had cleaned off Wufei's plate. She washed some dishes and wiped the counter while having an image of Wufei in the middle of a corn field being chased around by a huge tractor with herself driving it. She would definitely not stop until she got that sonuvabitch. This pleased her and she thought more about what she would wear at Wufei's funeral... maybe a red dress and three inch pumps. She laughed psychotically and scared everyone who is reading this.  
  
Then she started to forget that morning and thought more about Usagi and the gang, and how she missed them already because she hadn't seen them in a long time, which led her to think about Grandfather, and she shivered when she realized how cold it must be for him in the temple. Her psychoticness disappeared and she grew sad.  
  
She finished her cleaning in the kitchen and walked to the window, thinking she could get a glimpse of the day, and hopefully Wufei would be able to leave. She looked out the window but she couldn't see anything only white, and it was too bright to have a clear look at the road so she walked over to the door and opened it to take a look outside. She had thought she would have needed to shield her eyes, but she definitely didn't need to because the snow was piled to the top of the door.   
  
Rei freaked out big time, 'No, no no no no no no no no, NO!!!! This can't be, that means Wufei can't get out!!!! No, if he can't I have a better idea, I'll throw him out the window, yah and then he sink into the snow like quicksand and everyone will be happy!!! Yes that's the plan!!! Oh-h-h-h God!!!!' She couldn't believe what torture had been fooling with her now. It was sunny, it could have melted something!!!!!  
  
Rei's racing mind slowed when she was hit on the head with some snow. She looked up and whispered, "uh oh." The huge pile of snow avalanched on top of her, and she was buried under at least eight feet of snow. She covered her head when she was hit to save herself from suffocating but she couldn't move her body and it was terribly cold. She screamed loudly more from the fright the barricading snow had given her than her anger.  
  
Wufei had heard her scream from the basement and he could tell it wasn't from her rage over his comments. He forgot what he was doing and ran as fast as he could to see what was wrong. He hopped up the stairs and flew down the hall until he reached the main entrance, where he stopped and observed. He saw a wide open door, a huge pile of snow, his car outside buried to the top with snow and Rei's head poking out of the intruding snow that was now all over the beautiful rug on the ground.   
  
Wufei couldn't help it, Rei's face was twisted in madness and she was pouting like a five year old. How she managed to get herself stuck like that he didn't know, but he it struck him extremely funny, and he couldn't contain his laughter any longer.   
  
Rei's eyes widened as she realized that he was laughing, though he was laughing at her it was amazing that he did so at all because she had never seen anything remotely close to a laugh come from him. Then a really cold shiver ran down her spine, "Hey baka! Stop wasting time, I'm going to freeze to death, get your ass over here and help!!!!!"  
  
He complied to her demand, although he would have rather stood there and humiliate her. He started to dig some snow away from her until she could pull her arms out and then he lifted her up out of the snow. She took a step but her legs were so numb from the snow she tripped over herself, but thankfully was caught by Wufei, who picked her up in a threshold and set her down at the bottom of the stairs where she hugged herself from the cold.   
  
As quick as he could, he disposed of the snow laying on the floor to unblock the door to close it. There was still more snow on the floor, but he ignored it. He turned around, as Rei looked up and she noticed him standing there, pretty much naked with the exception of his boxers. Now it was her turn to laugh and she did so willingly. This laugh was more hysterical than her psychotic laugh.  
  
Wufei stares at her with concern from her strange behavior when he looked down at himself and realized that he was only wearing his boxers. He didn't blush in embarrassment, but he did get mad at her for laughing at him and he yelled at her.   
  
"Shut up onna, you should be thanking me for helping me instead of laughing!"   
  
She calmed her laughing into giggles so she could speak, "I know- hehahehahe- but I-hahahaha- can't -hehehehehahahaha- help it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"IT's your fault in the first place, if you didn't so stupidly open the door and stand there while snow was piling on top of you, then I wouldn't be here for you to laugh at.... baka onna!" he yelled un mercifully and stomped away.   
  
At that comment, Rei stopped laughing immediately and glared at him and watched as he left the room so she could pick her wet self up and run to warmth.  
  
*****  
  
Usagi's snoring wasn't nearly as loud as Duo's when she woke up. She knew she was pretty bad but he was even worse. She and Duo fell asleep in Duo's bed, there were a lot of people that had to spend the night and it wasn't the largest apartment. Makoto and Minako also slept in Duo's room, but had left during the night. They obviously couldn't handle the snoring.  
  
Usagi had dressed into some of Duo's clothes, and made her way to the kitchen for breakfast, hoping Makoto was already up. She opened the door, and Makoto was up, but everyone else were still asleep. The futon had been pulled out and Michiru and Haruka had slept on that while Hotaru slept on the lazy boy because she was small enough to. Minako ended up sleeping on the floor but she had about a billion blankets and sheets on top and underneath of herself.   
  
Just then the bathroom door opened and Michiru walked out, she usually was an early riser. She quietly greeted Usagi and walked into the kitchen to help Makoto. Usagi joined them and she ended up setting the table because Makoto said that food should be colorful, not black, 'Whatever that meant' Usagi thought.   
  
By the time the food was ready everyone had awakened. They all sat at the table and Michiru served the food gracefully. They all were waiting eagerly for the delicious food and when it came they did nothing but eat.  
  
Makoto and Michiru were very pleased with the appreciation everyone showed by holding their stomachs in pain from eating too much. Makoto winked at Usagi after revealing that she had brought a triple layer chocolate cake with her last night for today. Usagi's eyes glittered in delight at the sound of chocolate and cake int the same sentence.   
  
Later on that day they all sat there extremely bored. They had tried playing some games but most of the time Usagi ended up complaining that someone was cheating, especially at the game telephone.   
  
They sat there staring out the window in amazement of how high the level of snow had become. If Duo owned snow shoes, he would have been able to jump out his window and take a walk around town.  
  
They all had almost fallen asleep from boredom when a knock was heard. Everyone looked at each other in amazement. They were all thinking the same thing, 'Who could possibly be at the door?'   
  
Duo sprung to his feet and dove for the door. He opened it but no one was there. He knew it wasn't his imagination because everyone heard the knock. Then he heard it again. 'Ok,' he thought, ' this is a dream and we are all trapped in the movie The Shining.' He nodded, that must have been it.  
  
Once again someone knocked, but it was louder so someone must have been outside somewhere. Then Hotaru spoke, "Look out your window Duo-san, Quatre-san is here!!"   
  
Duo ran into his room and sure enough there was Quatre standing outside his window knocking on the glass to be let in. Usagi gasped, he had arrived in a mobile suit. "Oh geez" Duo said , "Isn't he fashionably late?"  
  
HE walked to the window and opened it, Quatre greeted everyone when he jumped inside. Makoto took his coat and offered some food but he said that he had eaten. For some reason the mood changed and everyone started to get unbored again.  
  
Usagi and Minako inform Quatre of the master plan to set Wufei and Rei up and Quatre, though partly worried, found it quite amusing. He laughed a bit and said, "I hope they can hold out long enough." Everyone got a good laugh from the strange thoughts of Rei and Wufei and how they would be managing at the particular moment.  
  
*****  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!" Wufei shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
Rei laughed cynically and retorted, "Why? Aren't manly enough to admit when you're embarrassed?"  
  
"I WILL FIGHT YOU TO THE DEATH!!!!!!!" He screeched.  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
And thus they started the fight all over again, except this time Rei was planning to use more than just fists.   
_______________________________________________________  
  
Hehehehehehe.... I know it's been a long, long, long time since I uploaded the first chapter, but I just got done first semester of highschool, and now I'm starting second, so it's been hectic lately. Gomen-nasai for the big inconvenience to those who had threatened me to get this chapter out in their reviews for the first one. I hoped you liked it though!!!!!  
  
Megami* Silence 


	3. Angels can Fly, But Mostly Round My Head...

My December Chapter # 3 Angels will still fly but mostly round my mind

By MegamiSilence

Disclaimer: Ain't mine

AN: It's been a while since I've updated and I was a little disappointed with the few reviews I received, but I have planned out this whole story and there should be 31 chapters. So if I pace myself just right, the last chapter should occur near winter time, that way you get a real good effect while reading it. I know it's possible to have this whole story done before school starts again, however I do have lots to do, plus other fics to continue so I hope you understand.  
Anyways, when reading, think happy thoughts (It was lame, but it was the best advice I could give you.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
  
December 3rd  
  
It was a bad day. The sun was shining, outside was beautiful and everything seemed in place. In Rei's mind.... it was a bad day.  
  
Wufei still was not able to leave because of the stupid snow that just seemed to be getting higher every time Rei looked out of the window. She had many thoughts going through her head that last few hours, such as frustration eating her whole. Although that seems virtually impossible.... well not really, we've all probably seen worse.  
  
It had been two days since Wufei stayed at the Ten'oh Manor and already she was ready to rip her hair out. However, she was not up to doing any physical fighting with him today, because of her soreness from the previous day. They had fought until dawn this morning, and both still could not shut up when going to their rooms.  
  
'Stupid pig!' Rei shouted silently while scraping more burnt toast. She really seemed to have bad luck with toasters. She swore that if she saw his face one more time, she would have to do something violent.  
  
Suddenly the devil walked into the kitchen and came close to Rei, peeking at what she had made. Rei eye-balled him as he watched her scraping her toast. When he sniggered at it, she whipped around and threw the toast in his face, where it hit him like a brick and knocked him backwards.  
  
"Hmph!" She crossed her arms and walked out of the kitchen with a step of triumph.  
  
"Hit me with as much toast as you want to!! You'll STILL be weaker than me!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Wufei insanely snipped at her retreating figure. He looked down onto his freshly washed clothes and saw black crumbs all over himself. "AIIAAHH!! BAKA ONNA!!!" He complained out loud. Then was hit with another burnt toast missel in the back of his head.

TTTTTTT

Usagi collected all the breakfast dishes and bowls from the table. She was starting to feel like she was given a designated position of 'The Bowl Collector'. IT seemed a bit strange. Besides, she didn't like looking at the soggy, mushy and spit up food of others. It really ruined her taste for food. 'Hey!' she thought, 'This is such a good way to lose weight.... I could make a fortune writing a book about stuff like this!!' She finished up with the dishes, throwing them in the sink where Makoto was waiting for them.  
  
"Thanks Usa-chan!!" She chirped with a big smile.  
  
"Hn." Usagi didn't really notice Makoto. She raced past her and through the strange maze of people passing out on the floor to go into Duo's bedroom. Determination was written all over her face, as she knew... this was her destiny!!! She stormed into the bedroom where Duo was sitting on the bed putting on a second pair of socks. "OUT!!" Usagi screamed in a deep, low, manly voice.  
  
Duo's eyes nearly popped out from his head. "Wha-?"  
  
"OUT!!!" Usagi said again in the same voice. Duo, frightened to death, took his leave without further adieu and before he closed the door Usagi looked at him sweetly mouthing the words 'I love you.' Duo looked at her dumbstruck and then closed the door.  
  
"What's with her?" Makoto asked, wiping her hands dry.  
  
Minako rolled over from her position on the floor, "She's probably trying to think.... that's what she does at our study groups, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Makoto beamed, and then walked back to the dishes.  
  
Duo looked at Minako worry draining the colour from his face. "Man... I hope she doesn't do this often.... She's scarey when she thinks!!"

DDDDDDD

There wasn't much to do in a huge mansion when you were all alone. Rei felt very alone, and wished she had someone to talk to that wasn't completely disgusting. 'I've heard of animal magnetism, but this is ridiculous!!' She thought while blowing bubbles throughout the house as she walked about. She had found a bottle of bubble maker in Haruka's drawers while she was snooping.... she didn't want to hear the story behind the bubbles, however, because she was afraid it was something along the XXX idea. Rei shivered... she saw how beautiful Haruka and Michiru's relationship was, and she had absolutely no problem with yaoi couples... but everytime she thought of yuri, she put herself in that place and, well, nothing really matched up.  
  
"Onna." Rei heard, suddenly, and was scared out of her mind, dropping the liquid bubble maker on the ground. She turned around to see the "BIG IDIOT" standing there. His mouth was slightly open, as if he paused with what he was saying. Also, his eyes were avertedto the floor, instead of her. Why did he always ruin her peace?  
  
"What is it, Chang? You know I'm sick of your stupid spooks and jokes! I know you do it just to irk me and- What are you looking at?" She continued to look at him. Was he having a seizure? She looked to where he was looking and she screamed. Michiru's African-made antique rug laid drowned in bubble maker from one end to the other. "Holy shit!" she cursed, as her hyperventilating started to take over herself."In the name of Beezlebub, WHAT DID YOU DO CHANG!?!?!?!?"  
  
Wufei's seizure ended at her screechy tone. He cocked his head to the side and whispered with fear, "I have made my fate. I am going to die under Michiru's wrath."  
  
"Yes you are!" Rei agreed.  
  
"What do you mean, 'I am'?" He scowled, "You're the one who made the mess, I'll just get blamed for it, like men always do."  
  
"Oh for cripes sake! Not if I can help it!" She made a dash towards the closet under the stairs and ran back. "Here," she thrust some cleaning fluid and a rag into Wufei's hands, "Start cleaning."  
  
Wufei looked appalled, "Are you insane? I will not lower myself to a crazy onna, especially when she made the mess on her own. Besides cleaning isn't a man's job."  
  
Rei sprayed Wufei in the face with cleaning product. He wiped the toxic fluid off his face furiously. " Wufei, you moron, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't sneak up on me, therefore I believe 50% of this mess is your fault. So! You take that side, and I'll take this one and we'll both clean this rug."  
  
Reluctantly, Wufei agreed, knowing it was his fault in the first place, although that would be kept as one of his many secrets. He got down on his hands and knees as Rei did. Then he began to spray, angrily, at the carpet followed by a grunt and a scrub-a-dub-dub with the rag. Not long after, he found himself enjoying the unique way of releasing stress. His stress obviously being Rei.  
  
'I wouldn't have stress if he wasn't here.' She thought bitterly as she heaved and hoed with her rag against the beautiful and oh-so-expensive rug. 'I bet he calls it a carpet.' She thought to herself, 'What a moron.'  
  
"Onna." Wufei said loudly.  
  
"What?" She snapped. 'As if I don't have enough to do? He has to bother me.'  
  
"I need more water." He said a bit quieter, knowing that he was putting a dent on his onna-free atmospheric life while cleaning this carpet.  
  
"So? Go get some." She said, not looking at him. If she saw his face one more time...  
  
"Look, I'm cleaning for you, now I expect a little appreciation for doing this baka onna's job in the first place, the least you could do is get me more water." He said pride and arrogance dripping off of him.  
  
Rei's eyes turned red. "A little appreciation?" She repeated through gritted teeth. She looked at Wufei like a bull seeing red. "Now you must die!" She moved to get up but was pulled back, making her land on her face. 'What the-?'. She inspected the cause. Her charm bracelet she was wearing was caught on the rugs fabric. 'Why is my timing so off?' she thought, annoyed.  
  
"Ha! I'm going to die, huh? You can't even get up without losing your balance." Wufei said, amused at the scene before him.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Rei snarled. 'Screw it!!!' She stayed lying on her stomach and rolled over towards Wufei. At a fast speed, too, for being in a rug. The more she rolled, the more speed she gained.  
  
Wufei realized she was coming after him. He backed up, but she caught him at a dead end. There was no way out for him.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA.... WHERE'S SCARED LOTTLE WUFEI GOING NOW??????" She blissfully and psychotically screamed.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DOES LOTTLE MEAN???" He retaliated and let a smirk play at his lips.  
  
"PREPARE FOR DEATH WUFEI!!!!!" She rolled to the end of the hall knocking Wufei over like a bowling pin. "REVENGE FOR THE MATTRESS COMMERCIAL!! HAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Wufei briefly was pinned against the wall but he flew out as a delayed action from impact.  
  
"You really are insane, onna. Nice try, however, I think what you are about to experience will be 10 times worse than hitting me with your carpet tortilla wrap." He said smugly. Rei still hadn't figured out what he was talking about. As he advanced towards her, realization kicked in.  
  
"Oh shit. Get away Chang. Stay back! Back I say!!!" She tried hard to wriggle away from him, but she knew it was inevitable. Wufei hopped over her slug figure and glanced at her peering eyes.  
  
"Hope you don't get motion sickness onna." He said and then lifted his leg to give her a big boot. She couldn't feel it, being padded, but she did, however, feel the dizziness. She spun round and round until the rug was flat on the floor again.  
  
"Uh.... I'm gunna be sick..." She muttered. She went to get up but her bracelet was still caught. Instead she laid back staring at the ceiling. "And I'm still ca-ught..mhm hm hm." She whimpered. Wufei felt a weird feeling that was an imitation of sympathy. He did the only thing he thought humane, to let her run to the bathroom. He picked up his side of the rug and violently lifted upwards. The wave effect caused Rei to flop up into the air and back down onto the ground like a gigantic dust particle. Even though she felt like kicking the holy crap out of Wufei at that exact moment, she had to admit, it worked. She was unstuck and free to vomit in the bathroom as much as she needed to.

EEEEEEEE

When Rei had finished regurgitating burnt toast, she stopped by the sink to get some water on behalf of the request made by Wufei. Even though initially it had started a big fight, relieving herself in the bathroom made the event seem like it happened years ago. As she vomited, she felt that she was also vomiting Wufei into the toilet and flushing him down. That made her feel better more than anything. Getting rid of Wufei.  
  
She lugged the bucket of water out of the kitchen, past the main hall and left towards the corridor that they had been cleaning the rug in. As she approached 'her' side of the rug she found herself feeling goose bumps all over her skin. 'Is it eerie in here, or is it just me?' She thought as she stood there still holding the bucket.  
  
Suddenly Wufei turned his head towards Rei. "Hello!" He said in a somewhat feminist way. Rei stared long and hard, trying to figure out what exactly made her fell creeped out more, his voice or his acknowledgment.  
  
"Wufei... what are you doing?" She asked, not sure of what to think as he was rubbing his face against the rug.  
  
"Oh I just love these ethnic material foot warmers, don't you?" He asked in a gaze at the wall, a slight twinkle in his eye.  
  
Rei did not believe what she was seeing. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting so strange? "Chang, are you high?" She demanded to know, one hand clutched to the bucket, the other resting on her hip while she tapped her toe.  
  
"What ever do you mean Miss. Hino? I don't understand." He replied with an extremely high-pitched voice that sounded remarkably very close to a real female's voice.  
  
"You know, on the ganja? Getting deet? Smoke & Toke? Baked not fried?" She continued unaware of the half empty bottle of cleaning product laying just a few inches away from Wufei. "Uh, man! I can't even leave you alone for a few minutes without you doing something absolutely stupid. Without me around- hey. What are you doing? Put it down Wufei! DOWN!!" Wufei had been reaching towards the bottle of cleaning product while Rei was talking, and he had realized that he might have gotten a weird high from using a lot of it while being very close to the rug. "GIVE ME THE BOTTLE!!" Wufei looked frightened, as if Rei had been threatening the life of a six-year-old. He passed the bottle to her with shaking hands. "As I was saying, you can't do anything normal, and indestructible without me supervising. Why are YOU always making the messes around here?" She yelled.  
  
Wufei knew he was being a bad boy, so he thought he could score some brownie points if he complimented her. "You know Miss. Hino, you are very beautiful when you show your fury wrinkles." He felt satisfied with that and smiled.  
  
"ERRRR" She cried out. 'What a lunatic!?! I'm going to have to snap him out of it somehow.' She looked around, not seeing any solutions until she felt her arm becoming numb and she remembered all the movies where people woke drowsy characters up by throwing cold water on them. She lifted the bucket, ready to throw, but as she lurched the bucket forward, her numb arm failed her and all the water splashed all over the carpet.  
  
Wufei watched the whole thing in slow motion. Rei thinking to herself, angrily, and then looking down at her bucket, sparking an idea. And then her bad throw of water that drowned the beautiful rug. And as it lay there, wet and bubbling, Rei had dropped the bucket in an unbelievable state of mind.  
  
"Uh.....Wufei!" Wufei's attention snapped towards Rei's stressed out face. "Go get another bucket of water, we have to clean, clean, clean!!!!" She commanded.  
  
'More water?' He thought. 'Haven't we used enough water on the rug already?' But, being in a state of high, he had complied to her requests.  
  
Meanwhile, Rei bent over to pick the cleaning products and rags out from the two-inch layer of foamy bubles.  
  
Wufei came running down the corridor, two buckets in both hands. He was trying to say something, but Rei ignored him, she only watched him bring the buckets, and wondered how he hid all that strength underneath his mildly-built muscles. 'You haven't seen "all" of his muscles yet.' A deep voice came alive in her mind. "Ew! Stop it Rei!" She said out loud.  
  
"Miss. Hino!! Miss. Hino!! I got the water for you-uuuu...."  
  
"Watch out for the-"  
  
Wufei tripped over the first side of the rug, not being able to see it underneath the layer of bubbles, and as he went down, the buckets went flying into air. A pile of water conveniently dropped all over Rei.  
  
"WUFEI YOU BAKA-AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Unexpectedly the water that had splashed, four times over, landing all over the already soaked rug created a bubble bomb. Bubbles started to overflow as it grew higher above both Rei and Wufei.  
  
"Oh goodness gracious, Miss. Hino, I think we are going to die in this mess unless somehow we can escape the ever growing mass of bubbles..." Wufei cried, fearfully with water welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Rei shouted, bubbles falling into her mouth. "Pfth pfth. That's fucking disgusting!" She gripped the rags she had been holding in her hands and then she tied one in a loop, and then both together. Meanwhile Wufei was sinking, dramatically into the bubbles. She lassoed the doorknob of a nearby room and wrenched it back.  
  
The door opened and the ocean of bubbles made a current towards the room, taking everything with it, including Rei and Wufei. Unfortunately for Rei, she happened to open the door to the basement. They both went down the many stairs on the way down. Rei, first to go down, landing on her back, painfully, only to be struck with Wufei's body on top of her own.  
  
Wufei turned around on top of her, still, and looked into her eyes innocently, ready to cry. "Oh Miss. Hino, I didn't mean to, I really didn't. I'm sorry!!!! Please forgive me!!"  
  
Rei's temper had been getting a good work out this morning already, but it couldn't top how she felt now.  
  
"Get off of me-" She kneed Wufei in the groin. It definitely worked as he rolled around in pain. She stood and picked him up. He looked at her.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me."  
  
She punched him in the face and he fell back into the railing of the stairs, knocking his head. He was knocked out for a second, and then his eyes opened again.  
  
"Uh.... oh thank god, that baka onna was all just a dream...." Wufei said in his usual chauvinistic voice.  
  
'Oh thank god he's back to normal, I would've killed faster that way than in his regular attitude.' "Wufei. Are you alright?" She asked, not exactly concerned.  
  
"No......no......She's still here, I'm in a Freddy Krueger nightmare!" He said, still lying on his back, looking up.  
  
"Chang, you are such a schmuck." Rei said looking down into his face. Her hair dripping all over him. He glared at her. She growled and made her way upstairs, using Wufei as a step.  
  
"Ow! Baka onna."........"OW!" He was hit in the head with a bottle of cleaning fluid.

XXXXXXXX

Everybody stayed deathly silent as Usagi was still locked inside of the bedroom, doing whatever it was that made her scary. Duo sat still on the couch, only moving his teeth as he bit his nails nervously.  
  
Minako was so bored, she didn't know what to do. She looked around in a huff. "Geez... how long has she been cooped up in there any way?" She asked finally tired of sitting around, doing nothing.  
  
"Look Minako, Usagi has found something that she's really putting her mind into so give her a break, would ya?" Makoto warned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but it's taking the fun right out of this little vacation of ours. What are 'we' supposed to do when she is being a little academic?"  
  
"'A little academic?'" Haruka repeated, "I think your sentence structure needs work."  
  
"Oi!" Minako slapped her face and fell over.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang, breaking the silence. No one went for it. After it rang twice, everyone went for it, all wanting something to do. They all scrambled for the phone, brutally, as they pushed each other out of the way until the worst thing happened.  
  
Duo's bedroom door bursted open and they all saw a bright red face of Usagi, steaming mad. Usagi marched from the door to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? THIS BETTER BE GOOD!!" She said, acknowledging whoever was on the other end.  
  
"Usagi?" Rei's voice answered.  
  
"WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" Usagi continued, not recognizing the voice, for some reason.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO IS THIS? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT IS, THE TOOTH FAIRY?" Sarcasm was impossible to not use in a conversation. "IT'S THE PERSON WHOM YOU DECIDED TO SHACK UP IN A MANSION WITH THE DEVIL DURING A SNOW STORM, THAT'S WHO!!"  
  
"Oh, Rei! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"  
  
"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?"  
  
"BECAUSE I'M PISSED OFF, THAT'S WHY!"  
  
"SO GET OVER IT!"  
  
The gand at Duo's looked from Usagi to the phone and back to Usagi as they could hear both sides of the conversation, being that they were both so loud. At this point, they would never hear the end of this conversation of they didn't get Usagi away from the phone.  
  
"Ok, guys." Duo whispered, "Makoto and Haruka, you grab Usagi, then I'll get the phone."  
  
"Why do I have to grab her? She's your girlfriend!" Makoto whispered back.  
  
"Because it's my house, my rules, and I'm not going to be the one she'll get mad at, ok? Just do it."  
  
Makoto rolled her eyes. Then they both waited.  
  
"NOW!" Duo shouted, and Usagi stopped bickering with Rei for one second to see two huge football-looking people tackle her and drag her away to Duo's bedroom.  
  
Duo, in the mean time, picked up the phone and started to speak.  
  
"Hi, Rei." He said as she was in the middle of saying, 'I know you're still there, I can here you breathe!'  
  
"NOW WHO'S THIS?" She yelled into his ear. He recoiled, moving the phone away from direct ear contact.  
  
"Uh... it's Duo, are you -" He couldn't finish.  
  
"YOU KNOW I HAVE A LOT THINGS TO SAY TO YOU RIGHT NOW, BUDDY!! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS STUPID PLAN, DON'T YOU... WELL YOU'RE WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL BE SEEING YOU LATER!!!! YOU AND I HAVE MUCH TO DISCUSS!!!!!-"  
  
Duo held onto the receiver, to block Rei's voice out.  
  
"Guys?" He said weakly. They all looked at him, fear blanketing them. "We have a serious problem." He said and fell silent as he left the phone on the table, so Rei could continue to screech her anger into it. He felt it was the only way that he could spare some of Wufei's life, after she would hang up. "Poor, poor, Wufei..." Duo thought out loud. If he had only knew Rei's temper was that bad.... he would have never...... poor, poor Wufei.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ok, finished this chapter. Yeas at the moment everybody is getting pretty scary, but things will start to change as we move on. After all, for Rei and Wufei, tomorrow is just another day... in hell. Anyways, I have my idea for the next chapter already, so it might not take as long as this one did. Please review everyone!! Tank u.  
MegamiSilence 


End file.
